Always Together
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: They were always together. But just as friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. They were just really good friends...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants._

 **Always Together**

"So I'm getting paid by the hour, so I'm finding this little tantrum amusing," Diego said turning around on the piano bench, disrupting the two that had been arguing behind him for what felt like hours. "However," he continued, nodding towards the blue haired young woman scowling at the prone black, white, and red clad young man on the floor. "I'm pretty sure she's gonna gouge your eyes out with her sewing needle if you don't get your ass up, cuz."

Carlos De Vil, no longer first known as the son of Cruella De Vil but now as the rising technology genius of the United Nation of Auradon, lifted his head to scowl back at his high-strung dance partner who was waiting impatiently for him to get back up on his feet. "Well," he directed towards his older cousin though never breaking eye contact with the angrily pouting blue haired woman before him, "you can tell her Royal Highness that she can go fu-"

Diego forcefully slammed the fall board down on the keys, startling the other two out of their glaring match. "I"m just gonna cut you off right there, cuz, before I become witness to a blood massacre," he said gathering the music sheets that he had almost already memorized and stuffing them into his bag.

"W-wait!" Evie cried, angry pout turning into a worried expression as she stepped towards him. "You're leaving? You can't leave. We haven't finished practicing!"

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed, expression mirroring Auradon's top fashion designer and philanthropist, quickly getting up to his feet. "Mal and Ben's wedding is in a few days and we haven't gotten down our dance yet!"

Evie nodded, blue curls bouncing around her shoulders. "We're the maid-of-honor and the best man! It's Auradonian tradition that the Maid-of-Honor and the Best Man for kings and queens to open up with the first dance after the new couple as a show of favor for their newly wedded life. It has to be absolutely perfect for Mal and Ben!"

Diego looked unfazed, slinging his bag over the shoulder. "The way I see it, if you two don't get rid of the sexual tension you have between ya," he said, grinning as both of them turned a deep red, "then one of you is gonna murder the other and Carlos? My money's on you, princess. No offense little cuz."

"How am I not to take offense to that!" Carlos sputtered, watching as his cousin left without a second look. Face still a shade of red, the younger De Vil male glanced at his long time friend as she turned to rummage in her bag, mumbling to herself on whether or not she brought her portable music speakers.

Years had past since they had left the Isle of the Lost, since they had chosen to pick their own fate away from their parents. Years had past since they graduated Auradon Prep, everyone making their own path. Within those years, their geographic locations had changed, significant others had come and gone, tears had been shed over parents who would never change, accomplishments had been celebrated, and so much more. Their lives had become worldwinds. Their only constant had been each other and the always present feeling of something _more_ that neither of them seemed willing to disturb the comfortable balance they had established since they had first met.

Afterall, it was completely normal for two friends who had known each other for years to be each other's date for all formal events. And friends were allowed to leave some of their clothes and a toothbrush at each other's places for those instances where once boisterous laughter had simmered into something softer, intimate to the point where neither wanted to leave the other's presence just yet. Friends held hands, fingers intertwined, heads resting comfortably against each other as they silently just enjoyed just being together.

And of course, friends pretended like the lingering glances, filled with something... _more,_ were not as passion filled at they seemed. That they didn't cause goosebumps to form on their arms or short gasps of breath at the intensity. That friendly pecks were aimed on the cheek and just accidentally (over and over again) landed on the corner of the other's mouth, and weren't lingering with unspoken "what ifs".

They were always together. But they were just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. They were just really good friends.

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in, oh_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay_  
 _Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you"_

Pulling him out of his thoughts, smaller hands slipped into his as the music continued to play soulfully out of the recently found speakers.

"Can we start over?" Evie asked softly, stepping closer to him as she gently led him into the proper dance position, her face just a bit closer to his than was actually necessary for their routine. Her question was filled with unspoken meaning as she stared into his eyes, searching, waiting for him to do...something.

Carlos didn't push her away though, and instead pulled her closer until her head laid over his heart, their bodies softly pressed together as they swayed leisurely to the music. The young woman could hear his heart pounding rapidly, and could hear the anxiety and fear of rejection in his voice as he softly asked, "Together?" into her hair.

Evie smiled, pulling away just slightly to stand on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his. "Always together."

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _So take my hand, and take my whole life too_  
 _Cause I can't help falling in love with you."_

* * *

So on Tumblr, two anons sent me prompts: 1.) For Evie and Carlos to be doing some sort of dance since their actors are both great dancers and 2.) For Carlos to be dancing while Diego played Stand By Me. Because they were similar, I decided to just combine the two prompts.

I really liked what I came up with so I edited it a bit and posted it on here. I changed the song from "Stand By Me" to "Can't Help Falling in Love". Still not sure if I'm satisfied with the new song choice but oh well.

Let me know what you think! Doug is great and he and Evie are adorable, same with Carlos and Jane (especially if you've read the books) but I've always had a soft spot for Carlos and Evie. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, edream93.

Until next time!


End file.
